Les démones de la Varia
by Foretria
Summary: Prenez deux filles, aussi tarées l'une que l'autre mettez les dans la Varia... C'est le bordel assuré. Fic créée à partir de délires avec une amie.
1. Chapter 1

**Enfin! Cette fic a vue le jour. Je remercie yuuki-sama pour avoir corrigé la fic et pour tout nos délire sur la Varia. j'espère que vous lecteurs vous allez aimé ce tous nouveau style que j'écris, bien sûre mon autre fic n'est pas abandonné (depuis quand le loup s'intéresse à l'agneau)**

**Allez bonne lecture , et une petite review? :3**

* * *

**De nouvelles recrues**

"Dans un château perdu sur la carte de l'Italie, on entendait toute les deux secondes le cri d'une personne mourante, mais c'est le paradis, pourquoi ? Parce-que dedans on y trouvait la plus sanguinaire des équipes, des personnes complètement tarées et des beaux gosses..."

-Bam! **bruit d'une tête rencontrant la table**

**-**Idiote, disait une étrange fille nommée Anju avec un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle venait d'éclater son amie contre la table

Etrangement celle-ci ne disait rien, aucune larme ou un petit cri, non nada! Elle releva juste la tête couverte de sang mais elle souriait aux anges, ce qui donna l'envie à Anju d'éclater encore une fois sa tête sur la table.

-On a vu que des tarés pas de beaux gosse...

** plus tôt**

Dans une pièce perdue dans ce manoir immense, deux jeunes filles ont été convoquées par une personne assez étrange qui passe sont temps a picoler du wisky à ses heures perdues (tout le temps en gros).

Celui-ci était acompagné d'un petit être vêtu d'un manteau sombre comme le coeur d'Anju (Auteur : *se cache loin d'elle*. Anju :...) et portait une grenouille sur la tête. Ils nous posèrent plein de questions.

-Je répondrais pour nous deux car Ambre est juste une imbécile heureuse (quelle gentillesse) qui ne fait que sourire bétement.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi elle est là? Demanda la petite chose.

-Ma puissance... huhuhu

-...Il y eut un silence.

-C'est étrange, mais depuis que je connais Bel ça me paraît normal.

L'interogatoire continua de cette façon, mais pendant ce temps juste derrière la porte, il y avait de l'affolement ?

-Le prince s'ennuie ... Dis princesse que prépare le boss ? Ushishi, disait-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en étant étalé sur le canapé.

-Voiiiii! Qui appelles-tu princesse prince déchu ?! Et pour ta gouverne le Boss et Mammon recherchent un nouveau gardien du nuage!

-Prince ... déchu ? dit l'interpelé en sortant ses couteaux qui ma foi sont assez tranchants pour couper un mur. Tu veux mourir? bien sûre le tout avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Voiii! Amène toi gamin! L'autre, de son coté, dégaina son épée tout en étant prêt à charger.

-Ma, ma, arrêtez les enfants et aidez moi plutôt à le mettre dans la chambre froide, chantonna cette personne tout en montrant un cadavre, tout à fait normal.

_Sale nécrophile_

Tout le monde pensait ceci avec un air de dégoût en regardant ce dernier se dandiner.

-Quoi qu'il en soit c'est pas au prince de faire ça mais aux paysans.

Le soi-disant prince montrait Levi du doigt qui essayait (oui il essaye) de comprendre et de faire un Sudoku, c'est alors qu'il se réveilla avec un : Mmh ?

-Tch ! J'en ai marre d'attendre j'vais voir le boss !

Alors la princesse partit rejoindre son mari (Auteur : Oups *s'enfuit avant d'être tuée par la Varia*) C'est alors qu'au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci rencontra son visage. Derrière le nain finit par lâcher : On a fini de chercher

Alors Lussuria et Levi lâchèrent violemment le cadavre pour rejoindre leur camarade et écouter la conversation.

-On a comparé qui nous serait le plus efficace et nous reviendrait moins cher.

_Lui et son argent..._

-Elles sont en ce moment avec le Boss, elles règlent quelques formalités, Belphegor tu auras leur garde comme tu es le plus jeune.

-Jouer les Baby Sitter (moi sérieusement je le veux bien comme Baby sitter :3)... Jamais. Il lança ses couteaux sur Mammon qui les esquiva. _« Elles »_, elles sont plusieurs ? Ushishi ça va etre marrant (et hop ! Un morceau de dent tombé !)

**Retournons au Bureau**

Le « Boss » Xanxus assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes sur le bureau avec un verre de whisky à la main, tous ça pour dire : « Vous avez compris les déchets ? »

-Oui ! dit la première avec un sourire de débile.

-Oui ! dit l'autre en frappant la première. Sale tarée maso...

Bien sûr celle-ci tomba à terre pour se relever direct avec son sourire habituel.

_Ces filles ont l'air intéressantes_

Alors que les jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers la porte, elles virent toute la Varia. Anju (la grosse sadique) les regarda un instant.

-Je sais pas si je dois rire où hurler ... puis partit de son côté avec un sourire qui donne froid dans le dos.

-Depuis quand vous êtes là bande de pervers ?

Étrangement c'était cette fois l'idiote qui eut un regard meurtrier.

-Ma, ma, certes vous pouvez dire que je suis un pervers mais les filles ne m'intéressent pas ! Levi ! Ma chambre froide attend !

-Elles vont pas faire long feu ...

Le prince eut un air de dégoût en repensant qu'il allait devoir se les coltiner.

-Dis donc, j'suis encore là j'te signale !

-Ushishi la paysanne est pas contente !

Anju revint tranquillement avec une poêle à frire à la main et la tendis à Ambre et regarda Belphegor.

-Cadeau sourire Colgate !

Elle le frappa avec la jolie poêle qu'elle avait volée dans la cuisine (pourquoi elle était là bas?) Trop fort, je l'aime bien cette arme ! s'exclama-t-elle sous les regards choqués de ses interlocuteurs.

-Mince... Si j'avais su qu'il survivrait je t'aurais passé le marteau.

Notre prince était dans un profond coma. Mais personne ne s'occupait de lui.

-Argh ! J'ai taché la moquette ! Anju ! Ouin ! (Oui j'ai bel et bien 15 ans.)

-Imbécile ! disait elle, dis que c'est le punk avec son cadavre (pas choqué de ce qu'elle dit la fille).

Mais malheureusement mauvais timing, Xanxus se rapprocha dangereusement de la porte pour sortir. Alors là, ce qui suit … ne le reproduisez jamais, JAMAIS le reste si vous voulez (nan sérieux ne faites rien ***inquiète***)

Anju qui savait que ça devenait dangereux, pris le « cadavre » de Bel et le jeta par la fenêtre.

- …

Et Ambre, avec un grand coup de stress, sauta vite sur la tache de sang et fit des mouvements étranges …

-Que fais tu, sale déchet ? DitXanxus, n'ayant rien vu de l'opération.

-Elle s'entraîne à nager … répondit Anju, qui heureusement a réponse à tout.

Quant à notre requin préféré il se demandait sérieusement. _C'est quoi ces conneries ?!_

-... Sur la moquette ?... bon, toi le déchet, en désignant Squalo, va le chercher une nouvelle bouteille.

-Sale Boss de merde ! Va le faire toi même !

Ambre elle continuais ses mouvements bizarres. Et Xanxus sortie des choses compromettante ( à vous d'imaginé) ce qui fût un bon moyen pour faire taire le requin, qui partis chercher l'objet demandé. Xanxus retourna son regard sur Ambre.

-Oublie pas de nettoyer après !

Mais comme une idiote (c'est ce que je suis) elle se leva avec un grand sourire pour répondre : « Ouiii ! »

Anju frappa Ambre en lui disant ses mots habituels : « Imbécile ! »

-Au fait où est le prince déchu ? Je ne le vois plus.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il fait joujou dehors... sortit elle en regardant ailleurs.

-Ouais sûrement, après tout tu as toujours raison quand il s'agit de retrouver les gens.

_Comme de les faire disparaître_,pensa notre grande sadique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitres déjà en ligne, et oui cette fic on la écrit il y a 1ans! Et on viens juste de les poster. Les chapitre seront généralement assez courts. Et bien sûre je vous remercie encore une fois de lire ma fic et encore merci à ma correctrice qui me frappe pour chaque faute de fais (nan sinon je serais déjà morte).**

** Allez bonne lecture!**** Et une petite review? :3**

* * *

**La raison des deux gardiens du nuage**

**5h30 du matin**

**Pour nous, se lever tôt, c'est pas notre fort la preuve :**

Chacune des deux filles était dans son lit, à dire des choses comme : « man..manger! » pour Ambre ou « steak ! » pour Anju. Mais Ambre elle, décida de se lever en mode Zombie direction : la salle de bains (tout ça pas réveillée) et par sa grande intelligence elle sauta dans la baignoire et s'assomma par la même occasion.

-MOUGNA ! (ne cherchez pas dans le dico...). Anju avait faim, et quand elle a faim... elle attaque tout ce qui est mangeable, ex : l'être humain (elle en est vraiment capable, elle est dangereuse).

**6h00 réunion de la Varia **

**oui il est très tôt**

Dans une salle carrée, ayant toutes sortes d'instruments de torture appartenant sûrement à M. Ushishi, était réunie toute la Varia (la Varia comporte pour moi uniquement les gardiens) sauf les deux nouvelles. Xanxus étant pas amical le matin, demanda du regard à ses gardiens la raison de cette absence.

-Ushishi j'ai retrouvé l'une d'elle (la plus idiote) assommée dans sa baignoire en pyjama .

-L'autre fille était planquée dans le frigo, elle menacé de tout bouffer si elle en n'avait pas un plus grand.

Lussuria suite à cette rencontre étrange dans le frigo décida tout simplement de squatter celui du Squal.

-Vous foutiez quoi dans leur chambre ?! dit le requin, toujours aussi aimable.

**Blanc intersidéral**

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question parce que je suis un prince.

Il était en mode stress, mais vraiment que faisait il là bas ?

-J'avais juste besoin de leur frigo mais je te dirais pas pourquoi. Au fait ton frigo était parfait !

-Voiiii !

Connaissant tous le caractère de princesse, je pense que personne ne serait étonné si je disais qu'il dégaina son épée.

-La ferme bande de déchets, s'exclama Xanxus en balançant son verre sur Squalo. Maintenant va m'en chercher un autre, continua-t-il avec sa magnifique voix qui sous-entendait bien « je me fous de ta gueule ». Ok pour le frigo.

Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ?

-Quoi ! Je dois encore réduire le budget ? S'écria Mammon, sa tête se décomposant littéralement.

Alors que le requin pétait un plomb, il décida de partir. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte il vit deux choses ou plutôt les deux nouvelles qui étaient entourées d'une aura plein de fleurs. Barbie se sentit déglutir.

-Alors ? Mon nouveau frigo il arrive quand ? J'ai faim moi !

Elle avait un sourire flippant en disant ça, n'était-ce pas plutôt une menace ? Ambre, elle, avançait toute flagada toujours endormie vers un mur. Tous le monde la regardait, et tout le monde vit la bosse qu'elle avait grâce à la baignoire.

-Je suis désolée Ambre, dit Anju en sortant un stylo.

Stylo : *contre la côte d'Ambre * Pouic !

Elle eut un réveil intense.

-OUAAH !

Elle en tomba même à terre, et tout le monde était choqué face à cette chose qui juste avec un stylo avait pu mettre KO une idiote qui avait survécu face deux fois de suite à sa rencontre avec une table.

-C'est son gros point faible, je l'ai tellement traumatisée (oui c'est la vérité pour le stylo...oui...)

-ma...ma...maman ! bégaya Ambre, toute tremblante comme si elle avais le fantôme de Anju (les autres aucun problème).

Une seule question subsista dans l'esprit de tous les gardiens.

_Merde , mais sur qui on est tombés là ?_

-Ushishi elle est trop faible cette gamine.

-Tu crois ? dit Anju, ses yeux se mettant à briller rien que de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser avec sa marionnette. Ambre mode attaque !

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés la jeune fille se releva et pris un maillet d'on-ne-sait-où qui pesait bien 10 tonnes. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers Belphegor.

-Tu fais pas peur, dit le prince alors que des grosses gouttes coulaient sur son visage.

-Attaque Belphegor ! Hahahaha !

Cette fille se sentait comme une maîtresse avec son chien... En un seul coup l'idiote mit Belphegor K.O, elle le trouvait faible.

-Pff...

-Ambre mode attaque terminé.

-Hein ? Il s'est passé quoi ? se questionna la jeune fille car après son mode attaque désactivé elle oubliait tout ce qu'elle avait fait (une fois sur deux).

-Rien...

Bien sûr, mettre Belphegor dans le coma n'était rien pour Anju... Par contre Xanxus lui, ça l'empêche pas de boire.

-Boss, vous êtes sûr qu'elles ne sont pas trop dangereuses ? demanda Levi qu'on avait complètement zappé jusque là.

Lussuria se désigna enfin pour s'occuper de Bel, au pire ça sera son nouveau « jouet » dans sa chambre froide (c'est cruel non?).

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mama est là, elle va te faire une bonne soupe !

-Il est foutu... dit Mammon en continuant calmement ses calculs.

-Gné ?

Ambre afficha un grand sourire débile sur le visage. Et sans aucune raison Anju la frappa (il y a plus de neurones à la fin).

-Pourquoi il est foutu ? demanda cette dernière même si elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la vie du blondinet.

-Goûte sa soupe et tu y restes.

-Ce déchet contrôle l'autre, tant que c'est le cas alors on risque rien .

-Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'elles sont deux ! s'exclama Levi, prouvant ainsi qu'il pouvait, de temps en temps, réfléchir.

_La seule fois où elle a échappé à mon contrôle, _songea Anju_, c'est le jour où un gamin a foutu de l'eau sur son manga (ce jour là , c'est devenu son arme). Elle a complètement pété un câble. _

-Pas de problème, elle est sous mon contrôle !

* * *

**Oui on aime bien faire du mal à notre petit prince, mais il le mérite, non?**


End file.
